The Most Powerful Pokemon Master
by GreenBull1585
Summary: Ash becomes a very powerful pokemon llow his rise
1. Chapter- 1-The Start Of A Journey

A/N: This is my first is about Ash being a very powerful trainer and also being the Master of review and feel free to check my you!.

FLASHBACK

ON TELEVISION...

'ALRIGHT, THE NEW LEAGUE RULES ARE ABOUT TO BE ANNOUNCED AS WE WAIT OUTSIDE THE ELITE FOUR BUILDING.'  
'AND HERE IT IS,THE RULES HAVE BEEN ANNNOUNCED.'

'RULE 1 :THERE WILL BE TEN POKEMON SLOTS AVAILABLE ,INSTEAD OF THE USUAL SIX.'

Ash was already jumping up and down with joy.

'RULE 2: EACH TRAINER WILL BE GIVEN TWO STARTERS.'

Ash was screaming out in delight.

'RULE 3: THERE WILL BE TEN GYMS.'

Ash did not know what to do because he was so -year old ash was very happy.

END FLASHBACK

Eleven-year old Ash was very happy to be starting his pokemon putting on an outfit which consisted of a League Special Edition Cap,A simple Blue T-shirt and a pair of Black Shorts, he went down to the living room where his mom had already started cooking his favourite food.

Ash on seeing her cook in the early morning, Sweat Dropped.

After eating his breakfast he said good-bye to his Mom and hugged her before going to the entering the lab he greeted the Professor and also Gary.

Ash chose a Pikachu and a Dratini.

Gary chose a Squirtle and a Gible and ash got 5 pokeballs and a pokedex exited the lab and went to greet his getting a motherly hug from his mum,he set about his journey.

He went on Route 1 and immediately started his training his first he decided to do a scan of his Pokemon

Species :Dratini

Gender :Male

Moves :Wrap ,Leer , Twister, Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Ember, Aqua Jet, Shock Wave, Tackle

Egg Moves:Dragon Pulse,Dragon Rush,Thunder

'WOW'said Ash as he scanned his new Dratini.

Ash scanned his Pikachu

Species:Pikachu

Gender:Male

Moves:Tackle,Thunderbolt,Shock Wave,Tail Whip,Growl,Electro Ball,Quick Attack,Agility,Double Team.

Another 'Wow' escaped Ashs Mouth.

So Ash finally started the training of his told Pikachu to use Quick Attack to run around the lake to increase his told Dratini to start learning Agility from Pikachu after Pikachu was done with his he told Dratini to Swim in the lake for stamina.

**3 WEEKS LATER**.

Pikachu had just mastered Electroweb and had learnt Iron Tail and had learnt Thunder while Dratini had learnt Iron tail and Agility.

Ash was in a Pokemon Center when suddenly Team Rocket attacked the pokemon Two rockets names were Jesse and wanted to steal the pokemon in the Pokemon released a Koffing and Jesse released a used his Pikachu and his Dratini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**.


	2. Chapter 2-First gym battle

A/N: im baaaaack.

James and Jesse started out with an Arbok and a Koffing.

'Arbok use Wrap' said Jessie.  
'Koffing use Toxic' said James.

'Pikachu use Thunder on Arbok''Dratini use Iron tail and send them flying'Ash said.  
The Team Rocket duo were electrocued and an iron tail sent them flying.  
Very soon Team Rocket was blasting off again.  
Officer jenny came to see the seeing the scene,the officer gave ash a word of thanks and then left the recalled how Pikachu had learnt Thunder.

Flashback

Pikachu was learning Thunder ,while Dratini was learning Iron Tail,when suddenly a group of 40 Spearow tried to atttack Ash and his Pokemon.  
Pikachu,upon seeing his trainer get wounded,concentrated on the he increased the power of the Thunderbolt to make it a Thunder attack.  
Pikachu growled'pikapikapichu'.He then shocked the angry birds using Thunder

Ash was suprised.

END FLASHBACK

Ash now stood at the entrance of the First Gym,The Pewter City pushed the doors open to find Brock,the gym leader of the gym.

Ash started the match by using his Dratini against Brocks Geodude.

'Dratini use Aqua jet'.Ash said.

'Geodude use Rollout' Brock commmanded.

'Now Dratini use Flamethrower'Ash said.

The effect was Aqua Jet missed because of Geodudes Geodude had no chance to dodge the collapsed with Swirls in his eyes.

The ref said'Geodude is unable to wins'.

Brock said 'Very good strategy, one has been able to defeat me like that.'

'Thanks'said Ash.

'However you wont be able to defeat Onix1.'Shouted Brock when he said Onixs name.

'nixxxx'came the reply from the Onix.

'Dratini use Iron Tail and then Knock it out using Thunder.'Ash commanded.

'Onix use Wrap'Brock commanded.

Both Pokemon used their attacks leaving them both tired and battle would be decided with the next move.

'Wrap'came the sudden command from Brock.

Onix then tried to squeeze the life out of Dratini when suddenly,something happened.

Dratini used Hydro Pump.

Ash thought'Dratini learned Hydro .'.

25 MINUTES LATER

Ash enjoyed the sun as he looked at the Boulder Badge, the first out of the ten badges required.  
As he was walking suddenly something appeared.

It was a Bulbasaur. A young one at Bulbasaur was running from a vicious looking Absol.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N:DO YOU WANT ME TO CATCH ONLY BULBASAUR OR ONLY ABSOL OR BOTH OR NONE.


	3. Chapter 3 Pewter Forest(Viridian Forest)

A/N:Sorry about my grammar and missing spellings.I have tweaked chapter 1 a bit,for you and can now understand pokespeech .I will explain in the later chapters why,he will understand it from chapter .I will explain why this chapter is called pewter forest.

Chapter 3 -Pewter Forest.(viridian Forest)

Ash saw as the young Bulbasaur was being chased by an Absol.  
Ash screamed,'What the hell is happening'. He then took out two Pokeballs and tossed them at both Pokemon in an effort to save the Bulbasaur.  
Both catches were succesful,and Ash did a scan of his Bulbasaur.

Gender:Male TYPE:GRASS/POISON MOVES:TACKLE,VINE WHIP,RAZOR LEAF,TOXIC,STUN SPORE,SLEEPOWDER,POISONPOWDER,GROWL EGG MOVES:SOLAR BEAM.

'Wow Bulbasaur.'said Ash as red the scan of his new then scanned his other Pokeball.

GENDER:MALE TYPE:DARK MOVES:SCRATCH,LEER,PERISH SONG,PURSUIT,BITE,SLASH,DOUBLE TEAM,DETECT EGG MOVES:ZEN HEADBUTTT,DOUBLE-EDGE

'Wow Absol,nice moves.'Ash said.  
Ash then walked into the biggest forest in Pokemon world,Pewter Forest.

Viridian Forest had been hit with a masssive drought,causing the trees to forest turned into a normal piece of land with no wild Pokemon because of its harsh climate.  
However,near Pewter City,A giant forest had been planted aand had finally come after 25 was so big,it contained at least 500 species of Pokemon,the largest in the world.

Ash entered Pewter Forest with his Pokemon and immediately trained his pokemon.

2 weeks later

Ash had thought Bulbasaur Headbutt and Bulbasaur had mastered Headbutt,he had only learnt Venoshock and the move only worked a few times.

Absol though,had been relucant to follow Ash at first,but Ash had saved the Absol from getting Poisoned and Burnt in a same this,Absol started to trust had learnt Will-O-Wisp and had learnt Toxic from Bulbasaur,while mastering Will-O-Wisp by himself,something which Ash was very proud of.

Pikachu had learnt/mastered Double Kick and had however,mastered Spark today only.

Dratini had mastered only one move,which was Dragon Tail.

Ash was walking when he found a red monkey-like Pokemon

It was a Chimchar.

Ash chose Pikachu and told him to use ,Chimchar countered with Flamethrower.

'DOUBLE KICK' Ash yelled.

Chimchar used another Flamethrower

'DODGE AND THEN USE DOUBLE KICK ON HIM'.Ash yelled another time.

Pikachu dodged it and hit the Chimchar with Double soon as it had fell down Ash threw a Pokeball.

It was a successful capture as Ash scanned his newly caught Chimchar.

GENDER:MALE TYPE:FIRE MOVES:EMBER,TACKLE,FLAMETHROWER,FLAME WHEEL,LEER,FURY SWIPES,ACROBATICS.  
EGG MOVES:BLAZE KICK,FIRE PUNCH,POWER-UP PUNCH.

Ash then said 'Nice moves Chimchar'.

Ash then continued walking along the grassy path when a Mudkip decided he wanted to catch the Mudkip.  
He sent out his Bulbasaur to weaken the Mudkip.

'Vine whip and then use Sleep-powder'.Soon the Mudkip was asleep.  
'Go Pokeball'.Ash said as the Pokeball enveloped the Mudkip with a red light.  
The Mudkip had been caught.

3 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Ash had finally made it out of Pewter Forest after 4 ,Ash had been very had completed it very quickly in comparision to the other had taken 6 months to come out of the forest.  
Chimchar had learnt Will-O-Wisp,Low Sweep,Shadow Claw and Flame Charge Mudkip,on the other hand had learnt Ice Beam,Mud-Slap,Rock Throw,Double Team,Rain Dance and Protect.  
Absol had learnt Quick Attack,Feint and Future Sight.  
Dratini had learnt Outrage,Earthquake and Hyper Beam.  
Bulbasaur had learnt Leaf Storm,Magical Leaf,Grassy Terrain,Sludge and Energy Ball Pikachu had learnt Thunder Punch,Brick Break and Wish.

As Ash got out of the forest he saw a Towering sight of in the distance.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
